Lost
by MelancholyEnding
Summary: He only ever saw darkness, but when meeting her, he became lost in emerald green.


Darkness. Pitch black. I only ever saw that throughout my life. Everything was just bringing me dread. I couldn't escape, no matter how much I longed for it. Every now and then, red would appear within the black, but it wasn't bright or vibrant. It would be dirty, a dirty kind of red that stains white. One that resembles a tainted happiness. I tried to run away from it, but whenever I got a glimpse of white, the black engulfed me in the darkness once more. It was an endless chase for freedom from my madness. No matter where I turned, I only saw darkness. That was, well, until one day.

She sat at the table to my right, just reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. She would be seen as ordinary and plain. I don't know why I was so drawn to her though. Her hair was an ash blond. It would be perceived as dull and boring. I saw it as gold. She wore her hair in twin tails, an odd choice for someone who seemed to be my age. It did seem a little childish, but it was cute. I just sat there, drinking a cup of coffee myself when she came by and took a seat. She stared at me intensely and it confused me.

"Is it natural?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She was truly curious and it was utterly adorable. Her cheeks puffed and she began questioning my laughter. I only replied with a yes, and our conversation continued from there. Her voice was soothing, but had an edge to it. She really is an interesting person. Day by day, we'd meet up at the café and sit at the same table, talking for hours, only stopping when one of us had to leave. I grew quite fond of her. When we talked was when I noticed her eyes. They were the most vivid and vibrant ones I've ever seen. Her eyes are large and green, but not just any old dull green. Her eyes are a bright emerald that sparkled practically all the time. The kind that deserved to be noticed. She always looked at me directly with them, giving me a sense of warmth and comfort I was unfamiliar with. It became even more frequent though. She made me laugh every day I saw her. She made me feel happy. It was then the darkness began fading.

It was 6 months after we met that we moved in together. We weren't official, but many saw us as a couple. She held my hand and sat close to me when we watched movies. Her close proximity brought warmth and a smile. I was always happy with her around. We'd fight from time to time, but nothing kept me from holding her close. With her, it was residing. For 2 years, I could finally see something other than tainted black and red. I hadn't realized how much I needed her though.

She left for one month. It was a trip to visit her mother who was traveling the world and finally invited her a little while. She loves her mother, so I bid her farewell and decided to bear with 30 days being alone. I didn't know how hard it would be. The first day in, I was feeling alright. I just did what I couldn't do with her around. I could eat whatever and play whatever I wanted. It sounded great. But after a week, it got boring. It was like a routine, just switched up every now and then. I had three weeks left. I could do it. Half-way through, it came back. The white disappeared and darkness engulfed me again. I thought I found a way out of it, but I hadn't. I grew mad over the remaining days. I barely ate or even slept. I sat there, staring off into nothing. Where was she when I needed her? 10 days left. I sat on the bed we shared. 9 days left. I went through her vast collection of books and read them. 8 days left. I laid in bed, only to begin thinking of her. 7 days left. I broke down. I only had a week left and I couldn't do it. 6 days left. I went to the café and bought a cup, avoiding everyone. 5 days left. I received a call. Her voice pushed away the black and brought me sanity. She said she missed me and she'll be home soon. I slept happily that night. 4 days left. I cleaned the house. I wanted to prepare it for her so she wouldn't nag me for being such a slob. 3 days left. I had a thought and it sounded good. I went with it. 2 days left. I grew anxious as I wrapped it up and hid it away, fidgeting around on the couch. 1 day left. I made sure everything was absolutely perfect for her return. 0 days left. I heard the door click open and her dainty footsteps against the wooden floor.

"Soul! I'm home."

She grew puzzled from the quiet atmosphere, but jumped when I hugged her from behind.

"Missed you."

She turned to face me and I planted a kiss on her soft lips. She smiled and the sight of her vibrant eyes got rid of my madness and only brought warmth. I knelt down and held a box out. This is it. I opened it, revealing a ring with a red ruby, her favorite color. I looked up to her and said words I never thought I would say. Her eyes welled with tears and I panicked for a moment. She dropped to her knees and hugged me, whispering into my ears:

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

I placed the ring on her slender finger and we kissed for what seemed like the longest time. Her emerald eyes met with mines and I could stand there forever just looking at them. She loves me, and I love her. I finally found a home, and it's within her arms. Finally, the last bit of black disappeared, only to be filled with the emerald green I love most.


End file.
